Maddie
Maddison "Maddie" (formally Max), is the main protagonist of High School Horror. She was born as Max, but in the summer of 2017, she chosed to identify herself as another gender, and changed her name to Maddie. She lives with her mother, her brother Logan, and her younger brother; Alex (the father is missing, but it is unknown were he is). Appearence Maddie wears a rainbow adidas shirt, with black and red adidas pants. She also has straight blonde hair and glasses, she has the classic 1.0 body. Story Maddie is bullied in school by Sheila and her friends. This is because she is a transgender. Later she is invited to Sheila's birthday, and she brings a gun in fear that Sheila might kill her. Sheila bullies her at the party, and after finding out that Maddie ate the chocolate cake, Sheila was planning to eat with her friends, Sheila forces Maddie to come up on the roof and drown herself by jumping into the pool. Maddie refuses, so Sheila tried to kill her with a knife, Maddie kills Sheila by shooting her with the gun. Maddie is later arrested and sentenced to death. In prison Maddie is tormented by her cellmate Springthree but forms an aliance with the hacker 1x1x1x1 and his friends c00lkidd and Guest 666. Springthree violently beats Maddie but the police officer that arrested Maddie acusses Maddie of beating Springthree before 1x1x1x1 can save her. Maddie is forced to clean toilets. On the night before her execution, Maddie accepts her death and looses her will to live, but 1x1x1x1 talks Maddie into enjoying life. 1x1x1x1 disables the security cameras with an EMP grenade. Upon finding out that their cameras have been disabled, the police send the building into a lockdown. Maddie passes Springthree's computer to 1x1x1x1. 1x1x1x1 hacks the computer, cutting off the police's acess to the prison and opening the cells. Maddie collects a bunch of weapons but is confronted by the police officer who arrested and sentenced her. The police officer is about to shoot Maddie but Maddie feigns a surrender and kills him with a shotgun blast. Maddie is later confronted by Springthree who is about kill Maddie. Before Springthree can kill Maddie, she mentions that she killed 1x1x1x1's wife, prompting 1x1x1x1 to tackle her and kill her with a knife. 1x1x1x1 disables the lockdown and when all the police officers are killed by the prisoners, Maddie escapes by using a police helicopter that 1x1x1x1 hacked. Maddie gets home and texts Chloe that she escaped. The next day, Maddie's mom asks Maddie about the news of Maddie killing Sheila, which Maddie denies. Maddie goes back to school and talks with her friends. She seems to be enjoying herself, however that soon changes when Vicky and her minions rule the school. 1 month after High School Horror Part 4, Maddie gets severly bullied by Vicky, Lola and Thalia. Maddie catches Vicky planning to burn to the school which terrifies her, Maddie alerts her friends about what happened. The next day, when Vicky is sucessful in setting the school on fire, Maddie senses the smoke and tells Bryson and Chloe to leave which they oblige, soon after that, Vicky and Lola kidnap Maddie and take her on the roof of the school. They force her to jump into the fire and burn to death. Logan (Maddie's brother) tries to save Maddie but is shoved into the fire by Lola. Maddie shoves Lola into the fire soon after, this causes an explosion which kills Lola because Lola was carrying a grenade. Vicky pulls out a powerful bomb strong enough to destroy the entire school, even though it would kill Vicky herself. Before the bomb could detonate, Vicky is shot dead by XxdarkageknightxX. Luis is also on the roof and sadly confesses to Maddie that he is moving back to Mexico. Maddie tells him that she will also be moving because of everything that had happened to her. The two end up forgetting about the bomb until reminded by Derpythetrol13. Before the bomb can go off, a mysterious white haired guy saves them by grabbing the bomb and absorbing the energy of it. After the events of High School Horror Part 5, Maddie presumingly moved to Mexico with Luis. Death According to both a twitter and instagram post from Derpythetroll16, few months after the events of High School Horror, Maddie had comitted suicide by taking pills which caused her to drown herself in a bathtub. According to the instagram post, even though Maddie's bullying had stopped, Maddie had developed depression after getting bullied. Trivia *Maddie presumingly makes a cameo appearence in the series Baby Mama as a boy. Baby Mama originally takes place in late 2016 to early 2017, and Maddie became a girl in mid 2017. *Originally Maddie was going to kill herself at the end of High School Horror after being bullied so badly, she is forced to become a boy again. She doesn't feel like a boy, so she commits suicide by hanging herself. That was planned to be the ending as of July 2017, but Derpythetroll16 decided to change it. *Another alternate ending was planned as of August 2017, it was going to have Maddie and Luis live happily ever after, marry, and have kids. But that was scrapped because Derpythetroll16 eventually grew tired of the series because it took so long for him to make the parts. Thus Derpythetroll16 grew tired of the characters and decided to kill Maddie off but not onscreen. *Maddie was originally going to be a supporting character in Baby Mama but it was scrapped and instead she was killed off after High School Horror. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:High School Horror Characters Category:Baby Mama Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters